


I Would Have Made You Happy

by lost_and_found



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Death, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_and_found/pseuds/lost_and_found
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trish and Tom had been friends since RADA, but that was never what they wanted to be. The night they decided to give in to their deeply hidden feelings, a tragic event separates them...forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

So...there she was, standing in front of his grave. Everything around her seemed so quiet, so peaceful. Everything, except for her soul. Everyone else seemed to have left, but she couldn't. She couldn't abandon him. Not again. She felt a hand on her shoulder, a warm body against her back, a gentle kiss on her head. She didn't move and he didn't speak. They just stayed there for a while, in complete silence. He knew she was crying, but he didn't do anything. The fact that she let him be so close to her, after all those days she wouldn't even talk to him, was enough for the time being. She wanted, more than anything, to bury her face in his chest and cry the pain away, but she blamed herself...she blamed him.

"Let's go, Trish", he whispered next to her ear.

"I'm staying", she said firmly.

"Trish..."

"You can go if you want. I'm staying", she turned her head and looked at him, her eyes red and tired from all the crying of the past few days.

"There's nothing we can do any-"

"I know. But there's something we could have done and we didn't. We just left him, had our fun and now...", she sighed in an attempt to hold back the tears welling up her eyes again, "Now he's dead. And it's our fault."

"Trish, don't say that, please. You know it's not true. He could have gotten a cab or go with someone else. Don't do this to yourself, darling", he tried to hug her but she escaped his grip and walked closer to the grave. She lowered herself to her knees, kissed her fingers and rested them on the soil, now covering his coffin.

"I don't want to see you again", she said in a cold voice, her heart breaking even more.

He felt the whole world collapsing under his feet, but he knew there was nothing he could do. She wouldn't listen. She would let herself suffer at the thought that she was to blame. And he...he would suffer for losing them both and for seeing her losing herself for a mistake she never really made.


	2. The friends

_*One week earlier*_

Trish was lying on her couch, in a comfortably oversized jumper and tight leggings, reading a book, music playing on the radio. She was taken aback when she heard her door bell ringing. She wasn't expecting any visitors that morning. She furrowed her brow as she left the book open, face-down on the table. She walked to the door and looked through the peephole. Her eyes widened in surprise and she quickly opened up.

"Oh my God!", she screamed, hugging the person standing in front of her. "Thomas! It's so good to see you. When did you come back? Why didn't you call? What are you doing here?"

"Wow! One question at a time, love. Can I come in?", Tom asked with a smile on his face.

"God. Yes, of course", she opened the door wider and closed it when he walked inside. "Tea?", she asked.

"A bottle of whiskey would be great right now", he sighed and sat in a big armchair, throwing his head back, eyes closed and his legs wide open.

"What's wrong, dear?", she asked concerned. Tom tried to speak, but she didn't let him. "Before that, when did you come back to London and why the fuck didn't you call me?"

"I landed late last night. I didn't want to wake you. And the first thing I did as soon as I opened my eyes was to get dressed and come straight here. Now, stop whining and give me one more hug. I missed you", Tom smiled warmly and opened his arms. Trish almost ran to him from across the room and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you too, Thomas", she said and broke the hug. She sat next to him on the chair arm and gave him a curious look. "Come on, then. Tell me what's wrong."

"I....", Tom sighed yet again and rubbed his palms an his slacks. "What am I doing with my life, Trish?"

"Wow! Wait a minute, big fella. Where did this come from?", Trish asked stunned by his question. "You are an extraordinary actor, passionate with his job, who strongly believes that the sky's the limit and works his ass off to get there", she stated matter-of-factly.

"I'm also 34 years of age, have been sacrificing my personal life for my job, which I love. Don't get me wrong. But I haven't had a proper girlfriend since I can't even remember when. I've put aside my biggest dream which is to have a family and my efforts don't even pay off", Tom said desperately, almost in one breath.

"Oh, God. This is about Cumberbatch and Redmayne again, isn't it?", Trish shook her head. "Running low on self-esteem, Hiddles?"

"I envy them, you know. They're my friends and very good ones, indeed. But I can't help feeling a bit jealous of them. In one year, they had both been nominated for an Oscar, played in amazing films and, most importantly, decided to start their families. I'm happy for them, but it gets me thinking, you know? What am I doing wrong?", Tom looked at her with sad eyes.

"First of all, you are an accomplished actor, just never been nominated for an Oscar. So what? Your time will come. For God's sake, you have five movies coming out in the next two years, and I can think of at least two of them where I'm sure you've given Oscar-worth performances". Trish sat on his knee and kissed his cheek gently. "As for the family rubbish, I know no one more capable or suitable for a wife and kids than you. You've just not found the one yet. She's somewhere out there and you'll meet her and make her the happiest woman on Earth. This much I know."

"I don't know, Trish...I'm sorry for that. Can I have that tea now?", Tom asked, his eyes fixed to the floor.

"Of course you can. And stop being ridiculous", she smiled gently. "Those deep-questioning moments are what friends are for. And we've known each other forever."

And that they did. Trisha Celestine Worrack and Thomas William Hiddleston were 19 and 21 years old respectively when they first met at the Royal Academy of Dramatic Art. Both well-educated and sharing the same interests in literature, music and movies, they knew they would be in each other's lives as soon as they started talking for the first time, during a break at the school cafeteria. They did not always like one another as only friends, but Tom was too afraid to ask her out, the one he saw as the most beautiful girl in the school, and Trish always thought he wasn't interested, so she never led him on. So, they had been getting around it for almost three years, fucking other people in the process. They were getting better friends and both chose the easy way out of their feelings, staying just that.

Tom and Trish, along with Helen, Anthony and Matthew, had formed a group of close friends that remained as such after their days at RADA. Tom would now rarely hang out with them due to his professional and successful career, but the other four never complained. They were happy for him, ecstatic even, rooting for his movies and plays, always in the front row to watch his shows, always calling to congratulate him and remind him of how much they loved him. Helen and Antony were actors at their own right, playing mostly in small theatrical plays at independent venues. Helen was a single mother of a little girl called Amy, who was in love with Anthony. Well, tough luck! Anthony was indeed very handsome, to die for, and very gay. But try to explain that to a 4-year-old...They would all laugh so hard every time Amy declared that she would marry him one day. Matthew left acting behind him when he realised that he lacked the nerve for it. He went to the States, studied at Harvard and came back a solicitor. Now in his mid-thirties, the oldest of the group, he would fuck every woman that would offer her cunt to him. And his authoritative status made a lot of them do. Trisha wouldn't act. She knew the moment she set foot at the school. She suffered stage fright to the point she was even questioning her decision to attend a drama school. But, hell, she was good. Tom used to tell her how she could easily be one of the greatest actresses of her generation if only she could get over her fear. But she was happy with what she did. She had become a very successful stage manager, combining her love for the theatre, knowledge of the acting profession and natural organizing skills. The five of them together were a combination of amazing wit and talent, each at their own right. And they would always had fun together, even though their gathering were becoming less by the year.

"There you go, darling", Trish extended her hand and gave Tom a steaming cup of tea, made exactly the way he liked it.

"Thank you, love", he inhaled the smell of it and left it on the side table next to him. "Come, sit with me. I want to cuddle you, Worrack", he positioned himself further into the armchair and opened his legs as wide as he could, creating some space between his inner thighs for her to sit.

"I'm not your personal cuddle bear, Hiddleston", she laughed, but walked to him anyway. She put her bum and feet at the space between his legs, brought her knees to her chest and rested the side of her head on his shoulder.

"You're so tiny you can fit anywhere", Tom smiled and wrapped one hand around her waist, the other stroking her hair. "Did I tell you that I missed you?"

"Yes. Yes, you did", she looked up at him and smiled. "We haven't cuddled like this since RADA", she stated, reminiscing the time.

"Yeah. It still feels good, though", Tom smiled and they stayed like this for a while, quietly.

"You shouldn't worry, you know", Trish broke the soothing silence. "You'll find her."

"In my line of work, I somehow doubt that. I mean, I need somebody who understands how much I love what I do and stand by me through anything. And me...I would never let her go...I would always go back to her, to our family, to our kids. I've tried actresses and it just didn't work. If not them, then who can understand?", he sighed.

"You'll find her. You'll see", she said firmly and readjusted her position, one of her legs having started feeling numb. She extended over his thigh and let it rest on the chair arm.

"Stop moving funny against my crotch. You'll give me a hard-on", Tom grinned, looking at her.

"Thomas!", she smacked him on his chest and he laughed, throwing his head back. She tried to move, but he held her tightly in his arms, pouting. "You're such a baby sometimes."

"But you love me."

"That's true."

"How's Vince?", he asked. Vince was Trish's boyfriend, an architect she had met through mutual friends. They had been together for almost a year and Tom had met him once at her birthday party. He seemed like a nice chap to him, but, then again, Tom liked almost anyone when he first met them.

"He is...well", she responded quickly. "Um...We are going out tonight with the guys. You should come. It'll be fun", she smiled.

"Are you trying to change the subject, love?", Tom furrowed his brow. Trish sighed. "Is there something wrong with Vince?"

"It's just...we don't see each other much lately. Nothing to worry about, Thomas", she smiled weakly, secretly praying that she was persuasive enough. Her phone buzzed and she picked it up from the side table next to them. "Hey, Vince. Tom's here", At the sound of his name, Tom waved a hello. "He sends his regards. He might be coming tonight, too....Oh.....No. Yes, I understand completely. Talk to you tomorrow, then. Bye". Trish tossed her phone to the table and sighed angrily, burying her face in Tom's arms.

"I gather he's not coming tonight". Trish shook her head. "Sweetheart, you're always so understanding with me being constantly away. What's got you so upset that he can;t make it one night?", Tom waited for her answer, but the only thing he heard was her quiet sobs. "Hey, hey, hey. What's going on, Trish? Talk to me, please", he said, moving his head to the side, and put his finger on her chin to lift it until their eyes met.

"He's cheating on me....", she looked up, trying to hold back her tears.

"Oh, darling...I'm so, so sorry. How...how do you....Are you sure?", Tom was at loss for words.

"A couple of days ago, I came home early from a meeting and I found him fucking some girl on my bed. My bed, Tom. He didn't even have the decency to take her to his place", she started crying again.

It pained Tom's heart to see her so vulnerable, so hurt...His strong girl, his supergirl, always there for anyone who needed her despite her own problems and worries, never bothering people no matter how hard life would treat her, a constant smile on her face to give to anyone who needed it. How could anyone do this to her? If only she were his....He didn't say anything for a long while. There was nothing he could say to ease her pain. He just held her close to him and let her cry it away.

"Did you forgive him? Did he apologize?", Tom asked after several minutes.

"He doesn't know that I know. He didn't see me and I just left. I cried my eyes out, strolling down the park and returned two hours later. I did something worse than forgive him", she shook her head. "I thought I could win him back, so I let him fuck me, as if that would solve things. And he did just that. No more making love....I'm such a fool", she scoffed at herself.

"Don't you even dare blame yourself for what that wanker did to you", Tom warned her, a warm tone in his voice. "Are you going to break up with him?"

"Yeah! If I ever see him. I was going to do it tonight, but I guess he's fucking her again. I want to do it face to face", she stated.

"Are you kidding me? The only thing this guy deserves is to find his stuff burnt right outside your door. He'll get the hint. Fucking unbelievable...", Tom was furious. "Why didn't you call me, love?", he sounded concerned and he was, both because he wasn't there for her when she needed him and because she didn't allows him to be.

"And say what exactly, Thomas? _'Hey, I just found my boyfriend banging another woman on my bed and all I did was let him fuck me senseless because I thought that he would be mine again, but I realised that this would never happen'_? I was embarrassed, Thomas", Trish looked away.

"I'd never judge you, Trish. You know that. I just wish I could be there for you", he stroked her hair and kissed her temple. "Do you still love him?"

"No, not after what he did to me. I guess he just hurt my ego and I was afraid of breaking the habit of having him around. But it actually feels better without him", she smiled a genuine smile and Tom instantly knew she was telling him the truth. And relief washed over him.

"Want to change the subject?", he asked, smiling at her.

"Madly", she nodded. "You are coming tonight, right?"

"Of course I am, darling", Tom said and Trish hugged him, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Thank you", she whispered.

"What for?", he gently rubbed her back with one long hand.

"I know you weren't going to come. I saw it in your eyes when I suggested it. Thank you for going for me", she inhaled his scent, always so masculine and fresh, making her feel like fainting.

"I'd do anything for you, sweetheart. You're important to me", he broke the hug and looked at her with an intense gaze. Their foreheads touched and their mouths were too close. And just like that, all the feelings that she had kept so well hidden for so long broke out and warmed her heart. "Um...I-I think I should go...", Tom stuttered. He wanted to kiss her and it took all of him not to, but the old fear of rejection that he had felt when he had first met her had now turned to fear of losing her. So, once again, he did nothing.

"Oh, yeah, right....", Trish awkwardly stood on her feet. "So... I'll see you tonight?", she asked casually.

"Yes, darling. I'll come pick you up at eleven thirty", he smiled and kissed her cheek. "Bye".

"Goodbye, Thomas."

As soon as the door was closed, both parties at either side of it sighed and smiled warmly. They both knew. They had always known deep inside. And the realisation felt good. It was that step forward that none of them would take for so long. What they had was far too precious to lose if they didn't work out. And that feeling was painful.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terribly sorry for the long wait. I may have started quite a few stories to keep up with all of them and inspiration doesn't always strike the moment you want it...I hope you enjoy this chapter and it makes up for my delay :)

Tom's eyes widened when he saw Trish coming out of her house and walking towards his car. Her brown hair tied back in a ponytail that left her long neck exposed, her lips in that red-coloured lipstick that would drive him insane. When he looked further down, he gasped at her choice of clothes. She had gone for a black leather biker jacket she had left unzipped, showing her bright-blue knit bra top. His eyes then fell to her bare stomach, the sight making him catch his breath. He knew she liked working out, but he would have never imagined the result would be the sexiest female abs he had ever witnessed, lean and feminine, bringing out her small waist and the curve of her hips. The next thing he noticed was her black leather skinny pants and he immediately realised that he had to fight against his own self not to jump at her that very moment. The effect leather had on him was tremendous and her body only made matters worse. Her high-heeled black suede ankle boots completed what he thought was the hottest outfit he had seen in a very long time. Now all he had to do was to survive a night of resisting the woman wearing it. He got out of the car, almost forgetting his manners and stepping out of it just in time she had approached it close enough.

"Hello, darling", she greeted him cheerfully and flashed a smile when she saw him licking his lips sensually and then biting his lower lip.

"Hello, love", he grinned and kissed her cheek, longer than he usually would. "You're moving in for the kill, aren't you?", he whispered in her ear.

"I consider myself a single lady. Who knows? It might be my lucky night", she smirked and winked at him. Tom was sure that if she looked down at his crotch, she would be able to catch on the effect she had on him.

"You look gorgeous, Trish", he took her by the hand and led her to the passenger's side. He opened the door and held it until she was inside. 

The ride to the club was rather uneventful. They talked, laughed and spot-danced to Tom's choice of music. He would steal a few looks at her at times, in his head trying to figure out how he would not just pull his car over and have her right there and then, with or without her consent. His thoughts scared him. He had always liked her and she had always been the most beautiful girl he had ever met. But this was the first time after their RADA years that both of them weren't in a relationship and were actually in the same city for longer than a couple of months. And now everything had become real for the first time. He had seen the desire in her eyes that very morning. She had just declared herself single. How could he possibly keep away, and with her looking like that? He had to form a strategy to keep cool and collected until the night was through and he was back to his house. He knew that the moment he would set foot to his place, he would have to take care of a massive hard-on and he would gasp her name until he was spent, but that he had done too many times before to care. There was one thing he knew for sure; he had to avoid dancing with her at all cost. He couldn't risk having her grinding against his crotch. He knew it would drive him out of his mind and then, all hell would break loose. He parked his car and helped her out, holding her hand in his.

"Send a message to the others to meet us at the back. I'll arrange for us to have a more private place. I'd rather have fun with my friends than signing autographs all night. I know the guy that runs the place", Tom told Trish.

"Of course you do, Mr. Famous", she laughed and pulled her phone out of her bag.

By the time they were there and Tom had started pulling some strings, Helen, Anthony and Matthew appeared. They all greeted each other and soon were shown inside and led to a door at the upper level of the club. When they stepped inside, there was a private balcony-room with a big couch waiting for them. It was rather spacious, with bars at the other side of the door, allowing them to have a view of the whole place, without being spotted by anyone.

"This is exactly why I love it when you go out with us, Hiddleston", Matthew put his arm around Tom's neck. "This is amazing!"

"Come on, mate. Let's sit over there and catch up a little. I haven't seen you in ages", Tom pointed at the couch.

"Sit? What are you talking about, Hiddles? We're here to dance, darling", said Helen, who was standing right next to the two men.

"Yeah, of course we are...We'll be there in a few", Tom smiled at her and she nodded and walked to the other side where Trish and Anthony were standing, looking at the crowd.

"Mate, you love dancing. What's wrong with you?", Matthew questioned and furrowed his brows.

"Nothing's wrong, Mat. I just haven't seen you in a while", he said, looking away.

"Or Anthony, or Helen, or Trish...But they aren't here sitting with us, are they?", Matthew argued.

"Yeah...Well...", Tom really didn't know what to say. His eyes fell on Trish again and he unintentionally licked his lips, feeling them dry at the sight of her.

"Oh, I see!", Matthew smirked. "It's that never-ending flame again."

"She looks fantastic, mate. She....", Tom ran his palms down his face and looked at his friends. "I want her badly."

"Hit that, Hiddleston. Otherwise I will. She looks smoking hot tonight", Matthew bit his lip.

"Hey! Hands off, mate!", Tom said in a serious tone, causing Matthew to laugh hard.

"Claiming her as your own, I see."

"Of course I'm not. If she likes you, I...", he sighed and looked down.

"Tom", he put his hand on his shoulder, making him look at him, "if she likes me or any other man but you, you are going to call me every day and start whining about it, just like you've done almost every time she had found a new boyfriend. However, the girl has eyes only for you. I don't know what you're scared of. She's been waiting for you to make a move on her for more than ten bloody years", Matthew explained.

"She has a boyfriend, Mat", Tom said plainly. He didn't know if Trish had told him about Vince cheating on her.

"She broke up with him this afternoon. Anthony told me. Apparently the twat had been fucking another girl for a while", Matthew shook his head. "I mean...How could he, having Trish by his side?"

"Beats me, mate. If I had her, I'd never leave her", Tom kept looking at her, now dancing with Anthony, her hips moving sensually. He took a sip of his whiskey that the waitress had brought when they went into the room. "God! I need to have her..."

"And by _'have her',_ you mean....?"

"I mean I want everything with her. But right now, I want to kiss her. I want to touch her body. I want to take her until she screams _'no more'_ or I can't move my legs. I....", Tom's breath was hitched in his throat.

"Haha! Enough, mate. I thing I got it", Matthew hit Tom's back gently and smiled.

 

 

 

"He hasn't taken his eyes off of you the whole time, darling", Anthony spoke next to Trish's ear.

"Yeah. I'm telling you, Trish. This outfit is just genius", Helen agreed.

"I know the drill, guys. He stares, he keeps away all night, he barely talks to me or comes anywhere near me, he goes home, we don't speak for a couple of days and then we're best friends again", Trish said in a sad voice.

"I think I'll go outside and call Amy's nanny, see if everything's alright", Helen said and walked out of the room.

"Does he know you broke up with Vince?", Anthony asked.

"He knows I intended to...We didn't talk about it on our way here."

"Well, if he's talking with Matthew about you right now, which I'm sure he is, he already knows from him", Anthony smiled at her. "It'll happen, darling. I'm telling you."

"I wouldn't bet my life on it, Anthony", Trish shrugged her shoulders. "Enough of that. How is it going with Simon?"

"Oh, I don't even know anymore", he threw his hands in the air. "I mean, we go out and to each other's places, but all we do is talk. I'm not even sure he's gay anymore."

"Sweetheart, you met him in a gay bar and he was there alone, drinking. He is gay", Trish laughed.

"It's been two months, Trish. Two bloody months and he's not even attempted to kiss me. I have needs, you know", Anthony said desperately.

"It's been fourteen years with me and Tom and he's never attempted to kiss me. Now, if I recall, somebody here had said that he would cut his hand that Tom likes me", she smiled. "I'm not telling you to wait forever, but give it some time. Or make your move."

"Well, speaking of the devil, Tom's coming over here", Anthony nodded at Tom's direction and Trish turned around to look at him.

His face seemed flushed, even though it was almost impossible to tell with all the lights. His walk was firm and steady and his eyes were gazed at her. When he was too close to her, Trish smiled at him, but he didn't return the expression. She was trying to think of the last time he hadn't smiled back at her, but she wasn't given the chance to think to far off. He kept taking small steps forwards and she backwards until her back was against the wall, next to the bars. She noticed his pupils were dilated and his breath heavy. Tom put his hands next to her head, blocking her way with his body, and kissed her passionately, savaging her lips with his lips, his tongue, his teeth. After the shock, she soon gave in to him, responding to his kiss, entangling her tongue in his, moaning, feeling her core becoming wet. He moved one hand to her waist and brought her body closer to his, gaining louder moans. Trish felt like she would faint by the lack of oxygen in her lungs when he finally left her lips and looked at her with an intense gaze, both of them panting heavily.

"I want to fuck you all night", Tom whispered in her ear and Trish nodded. "Let's get out of here."

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this chapter

If you asked either of them now, none would be able to tell you how they managed to reach Trish's house that night. After a steaming hot make-out session inside Tom's car, right outside the club, they were both so turned on that it took all their will not to fuck each other right then and there. Truth be told, the only thing that probably stopped them was the fear of getting caught and seeing themselves in a compromising situation all over the tabloids the next day. Once they were through the door, Tom pinned her against it and kissed her without any restraint. He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her against his crotch. He could feel himself getting harder by the minute and he wasn't ashamed to show her what she was doing to him. Trish was moaning loudly inside his mouth. She wanted to let go of all the sexual tension between them all these years. She put her hand on his chest and gave a light push so that he would break the kiss. She felt like she couldn't breathe anymore. He was an amazing kisser, knowing exactly how, when and what to do to have her wet for him with just that. Trish grabbed his hand and led him to her bedroom. Tom put his hands on her waist and nipped her neck, making her gasp. He turned her around to face her, took her jacket off of her shoulders and pushed her to the bed.

"You have no idea how long I've been dying to do this with you", he said, looking at her, while unbuttoning his white shirt.

"Why didn't you do it sooner, then?", she propped herself on her elbows.

"I couldn't bare the thought of losing you.I didn't know if you...", Tom threw his shirt to the floor and laid on the bed, pulling Trish by the hand and bringing her next to him.

"If I liked you back?". Tom nodded and ran his fingers on her cheek. "Are you supposed to be smart?", she teased him and started kissing his jaw, until her lips met his. She traced small circles on his lower abdomen and he gasped when her hand reached the prominent bulge between his legs.

"Too many...Oh, God...Don't stop, love", his words almost a whisper in her ear, causing her to shiver.

"What?", she asked, tightening her grip on his covered erection. "Too many, what, Thomas?". She wouldn't let go. She wanted to hear him struggle with words again. He sounded so erotic, so turned on, making her wetter and hotter.

"You...", he was hyperventilating now, "God, Trish...Please, stop just for...Fuck...one second, baby". The way he said the last word almost made her lose her mind and she stopped, looking right into his eyes.

"Which one is it? Do you want me to stop or not?", Trish smirked.

"I want to undress you, love", Tom sat up and reached for her top. He pulled it out, her breasts now bare in front on his eyes. He caressed them gently, lovingly, with one hand, while the other moved down to her leather pants. Trish moaned, her eyes closed, trying to keep her sanity under his ministrations. Tom sat on his knees and positioned himself between her knees. He took her boots off and pulled her pants down until she was completely out of them. He stayed still for a moment to look at her, admire the beauty of her body and fathom the fact that she was laying just in a black lace beneath him, ready to please and be pleased. "Jesus Christ, Trish. I can't believe I'd waited so long to see you like this", he moved his body closer until his forehead was touching hers. He smiled and kissed her deeply, his tongue dancing with hers, his teeth nipping her lips.

"Why now?", she put her hand on his neck and looked at him intimately.

"I couldn't stay away any longer, baby", he kissed her again. "The way you looked, the way you were dancing tonight...I thought I was going to lose my mind unless I kissed you, unless I made you mine. To hell with everything. You've never been my friend, Trish. Ever since I've met you, I was thinking of you like this, the way we are right now. Every time I had to see you with another man or listen to you talking about someone else making you happy, I was faking smiles, when deep inside I was broken. And I only recently discovered that every other relationship I had ever had since we met, right up until now, was a substitute to the one I was too afraid to have. I just don't care anymore, love. I don't care if it's just one night. I need it. I need you. And I couldn't live the rest of my life thinking what would have happened if I ever tried to tell you. I love you, Trish. I've always loved you."

"Oh, Thomas...", she mumbled and put her hand in front of her mouth, tears streaming down her face. She had waited for so long to hear him say these words to her, that she had trouble believing she had actually heard them. "I...I love you, too". Tom brushed the tears away from her cheeks with his thumbs and kissed her passionately. Trish unbuckled his belt and Tom kicked his shoes off and they fell on the floor with a loud thud. She continued undoing his slacks and pushed them down to his hips, realising he wasn't wearing an underwear. They broke the kiss and smiled to each other. She took his hard member in her hand and started stroking it. He threw his head back, his breath hitched. When he looked back at her, his eyes had turned black from lust. He put his hand under her thong and rubbed two fingers on her clit, smiling at the moans coming out of her mouth like music to his ear. What he wouldn't have given to hear her moaning under his touch. And now she was there, with him, all his, to take, to love, to kiss. He took his cock in his hand and started rubbing it against her clit, until he could feel her wetness over her underwear. He sat up again and took his pants off, while she did the same with her black lace.

"I can't wait any longer, baby", Tom put one arm under her waist, the other on his cock. He looked at her as if to take permission to proceed to the point of no turning back to what they were before.

"Then, don't, Thomas. Please, please, don't", Trish answered, lost in the moment. Tom slowly pushed inside her, his cock entering her inch by inch, both of their breaths going faster. He used his free hand to caress her thigh, her side, her breasts, until he reached her cheek. He kissed her lips and buried his face at the crook of her neck. He was now completely inside her, thrusting steadily and gently, as if to show her all his love through the act. "Don't be gentle with me, Tom", she whispered in his ear. "Just...Oh...Just fuck me."

"Jesus, Trish", he looked at her and left a loud growl. "You have no idea, baby...". He started going a little harder, for what seemed only a moment, and then he went back to his loving rhythm again.

"What?"

"Say it again and I might just do it", he smirked. "You have no idea how badly I want to hear you screaming my name, for the whole world to know who's taking you right now, love."

"Fuck me, Thomas. I'm begging you. Please...Fuck me", Trish closed her eyes and arched her back.

"God, damn it!", he howled and sat back on his knees, stopping his movement. He brought both hands to her waist and pulled her closer to his lower body. He wrapped her legs around his waist and put his palms on her hips. He started thrusting hard and fast, pulling almost completely out of her slit, then pushing back inside with force, making her scream, curse, call his name again and again. "Is this what you want?". He had lost it completely now. The only thing he cared about was to bring her to completion before he reached his own. It was like he was trying to win a bet against himself, to see if he could make her scream louder with every thrust he gave. And so far, the part of him that thought he could was definitely winning. Her cunt started to slowly spasm, milking his cock. "I asked you a bloody question. Answer me!", Tom shouted.

"Yes!", she moaned, her voice hoarse from screaming his name. "Thomas, I'm....Fuuuck!", she cried, shutting her eyes, her hands gripped on the bed sheet.

"I know, love", he gasped. "Rub your clit, Trish. Rub it and come hard on my cock, baby". He stopped moving, still buried inside her to the hilt, and looked at her pleasuring herself. "Look at me", he ordered, his voice cold, yet rousing. As if under a spell, she obeyed willingly. He tightened his grip on her hips, causing her to cry out, convinced she would be bruised come morning. He started pulling and pushing her erratically to his body, his cock going as deep as there was, loud sound of skin hitting against skin echoing through the room. "Fuck! Come. Come! Now!"

"Tom! Yes! Yes! Yes!", she gushed, her fingers vigorously playing with her clit. Tom thrust twice more before he felt her orgasm on his cock. "Yeeeees!", she screamed and arched her back, her eyes closed and her mouth gaped.

"Fuck! I'm coming, baby". His jaw clenched and he gave one last punishing thrust, filling her with his seed, throwing his head back, while calling her name in a whisper. Tom slowly pulled out of her, his cum running down her thigh, a sight that fed his lust for her, even though he had just come down from his orgasm. Trish left a small whimper, feeling thoroughly fucked, but already missing being full by his shaft. "I'm so sorry, darling. I hurt you, didn't I?", he lied on the bed and scooped her up in his arms, kissing her forehead. She looked at him and laughed at his panicked expression.

"Ever the gentleman. You didn't hurt me, Thomas. You, sir, were amazing", she smiled and kissed him passionately.

"Why don't we verify that, love? I'd like to bury my face in this beautiful cunt of yours before I fuck you again and again...", he licked his lips and his fingers brushed against her warm centre. He pushed one of them inside her, making her yelp at the sudden sensation, and brought it to her mouth, nodding for her to lick it, taste both of their fluids. "And I'd really, really like to feel your wet tongue licking my cock until I come in your mouth. I want to fuck your mouth, baby". He felt his erection growing harder just at the thought of having her suck him.

"I love it when you're being vulgar", she teased him and started kissing him, from his lips down to his collarbone. She startled him sitting up, setting her knees between his legs, kissing his chest, his stomach, then his inner thighs, and everywhere in between these parts, except for the one he craved the most.

"Oh, God, Trish...Please, baby, don't do this. Take it in your mouth and suck me. Please", he begged. She grabbed his cock and lowered her head to his balls, licking all the way up to the head, where she tasted his pre-cum. "Fuck", he hissed and she smirked, licking the slit with small and rapid circles, while her hand was stroking his length. She suddenly stopped, her face looking like she was trying to concentrate at something. "Why did you stop, love?", he asked, almost frustrated at the loss of her tongue.

"I think your phone's vibrating in your pants."

"I don't give a shit right now", he breathed and grabbed her hair, guiding her head down to his cock, forcing her mouth to open and take it in. "That's it, baby. Oh, yes". He almost screamed when her phone started ringing from inside her jacket and she stopped again.

"Thomas, it's late. This might be important", she explained when he looked at her discontented. She got out of the bed and took her phone out of her leather jacket that had been left on the floor. She looked at Tom and furrowed her brows. "Hello?". She said nothing more. Tom couldn't listen, but the dramatic change at her expression signaled that something was terribly wrong. He slipped to the side of the bed were she was and sat straight, his feet touching the ground. She ended the call and looked at him, her eyes welled up.

"Baby, what happened?", he walked to her and put his hands on her shoulders. She didn't move or speak. She just kept staring at him. "Trish!", he called. "Talk to me, love. What's going on?"

"A-Anthony...He had a car accident. He was taken to the hospital."


End file.
